random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is a TV channel. They show shows like Ben 10, Gumball, Pokemon, Regular Show, and more. Yep you should watch Cartoon Network instead of Disney Channel because CN is better than Disney Channel. You should go to http://cartoonnetwork.com instead of http://disneychannel.com. The only thing worth watching on Disney Channel is P&F oh wait this page was made by S&K so I shouldn't have said that of snap (CC00: Well actually it is. If you watched it, you'd love it) Anyways things worth watching are like Gumball,Adventure Time,Pokemon,and Regular Show. WATCH THEM!!! Mochlum's Review Pokemon - Never was really interested in it. Ben 10 Alien Force - I prefer aliens like Meap instead of someone transforming into them. So... I don't like it. MAD - AWESOME! They r funny. I like almost all of them. Adventure Time - I actually like it, now, I used to not. It's epic. Regular Show - Aweshum. Gumball - Same as Pokemon Johnny Test - Okay, I mean, I don't watch it, but not hate it. Star Wars: the Clone Wars - One of my favorite shows. Star Wars rocks! Other Shows - Don't know. EliNinja *Clarence (Lol, this show is just so ridiculous (in a good way)) *Adventure Time (most epic and awesome CN show I've ever seen) *Steven Universe (I love this show too, 'cuz it's probably more epic and beautiful than AT) *We Bare Bears (I like this show, it's pretty funny and has lots of good humor) *Gumball (Some good comedy in this show, even though I barely watch it anymore) *Teen Titans Go! (I only actually enjoyed the first season. I just watch it out of boredom sometimes) *Regular Show (as epic as Adventure Time, man) *Incredible Crew (This show was awesome to me, even if CN's not supposed to air live-action) *Level Up (it's kinda' funny, I guess) *The Problem Solvers (I kind of liked this show, too :>) 'Master ventus' Out of the three channels (Nickelodeon and Disney Channel), Cartoon Network has suffered the least out of them all. Regular Show and Adventure Time are still a good shows from what I've heard, I stopped watching the series in 2013. The Amazing World of Gumball is still an enjoyable show for me and I find funny moments from time to time, and I'm gonna be honest I feel kinda unimpressed with Steven Universe, it just doesn't really interest me. Clarence 'is probably my favorite show out of all of them. CompliensCreator00 Okay, so it's been like 12,000 years since I've overhauled this. Not gonna hand out letter grades, because it's been ages since I've seen most of these shows, and there's a whole lot of... mixed opinions here. And not "mixed as in the good and bad balance out and it's just okay." Trust me, most of these shows are a whole lot more complicated than that. Gonna go with most of the "modern" lineup, since those are the one's I've really seen. I was born just a smidge too late to really know most of the 90s programming! *'Adventure Time - Honestly, Adventure Time is a really weird show to talk about because, well, it's a little bit all over the place. If there's something I love about this show, it's that it does a pretty effective job with worldbuilding - most of the show's concept is pretty vastly "foreign," yet I don't feel like I have to watch too much of this show for its world to feel natural. I think some of its concepts and worlds are pretty interesting "fantasy," and while I do gripe that its art style has sort of infected every other piece of media since, I do gotta give it credit that it allows a sort of balance between the complexity of the world within. However, for each upside, I can think of a downside. While I appreciate its massive world, occasionally it feels a bit too massive, that they've established so many elements here that it's hard to keep up with all of them, and if you miss a couple episodes, suddenly half the world has changed and catching up is nigh impossible. I tried to watch a couple episodes from one of the latest seasons pretty recently and had absolutely no clue what was going on, story-wise. I guess that sort of makes sense, that's how story-driven shows work, but bah, I watched a good five seasons of this show a while back! I shouldn't understand absolutely nothing! This isn't to make light of some of the show's... most unpleasant moments - I've never seen the "Breezy" episode, but having it described to me? I don't want to. Adventure Time is just tough to talk about because there's so much and so much of it is just all over the place. *'Regular Show' - I've seen less of Regular Show than I have Adventure Time, but from what I recall, it is overall a bit more consistently solid. A smidge formulaic, but its formula seems to serve it well, as each story being taken to an absurdist extreme is pretty fun to watch. The characters, from what I remember, are pretty entertaining, though it has also been a long time since I've seen very much of this show. I think it overstayed its welcome a little bit? I can't tell since I missed most of the later episodes, but heck, the one Season 8 episode I saw was pretty solid, so maybe it had a good run. I just wish Cartoon Network treated it a bit better later on. *'The Amazing World of Gumball' - This is a tough one to talk about, because when Gumball is good, it is really, really good. And most of Gumball's episodes are good! I like the varying art styles and how they all sort of play into the medium, and even recent episodes like "The Knockoffs" and "The Puppets" had me pretty entertained. Unfortunately, then there are those episodes like "The Shippening," where they take the OCs of actual children just to make fun of them, and that one "SJW Strawman" episode, whatever it was called, that are just so sour that all the high highs of this show become so much harder to appreciate. I want to be able to praise Gumball for being so clever when it is, because it is a very clever show most of the time! But those moments are just too tough to really get over. *'Steven Universe' - Steven Universe also suffers from that "Adventure Time syndrome" where it wants to tell a story, but it's a bit too all-over-the-place to do it effectively. I find jumping back into Steven Universe a whole lot easier than jumping back into Adventure Time, but when there's a five month hiatus between every five episodes, and half of those five episodes are going to end up being "townie" episodes that contribute absolutely nothing to the story, it becomes difficult to really care anymore. The animation ranges from absolutely gorgeous to horrifically off-model. The writing ranges from absolutely investing to "why the hell am I watching a 22-minute episode about Steven's racist uncle." When such variation happens with surprising frequency, it becomes difficult to really care about the show, even when it pulls off something fantastic. *'Uncle Grandpa' - I remember Uncle Grandpa being a sort of "I like what it's trying, but it's not quite my style" sort of show. You get what I mean, right? I think that as a sort of goofy, gag-based "the rules are out the window" type show it is effective, and honestly the couple times I watched it, I found myself pretty well-entertained. However, the last time I watched it, that wasn't really "my type" of show. That being said, I've found myself growing to enjoy shows of that nature a bit more as of late, and honestly I'd love to give Uncle Grandpa another shot in the near future. Even if I don't end up loving it as much as I want to, I'll probably always appreciate it for being "different." In a network full of more serious, story-driven shows, something this impossibly goofy has to get an award for something. *'We Bare Bears' - We Bare Bears is probably the only show where my opinions would be exclusively positive. I haven't seen much of this show, but the stuff I have seen? So good. It's hard to explain why We Bare Bears works, but I guess it's just a very... pleasant show to watch. I really like the main characters, their personalities are all very entertaining and likeable, the animation, while still sort of feeling that "2010s style" has a bit of personality that makes it pleasing on the eyes, and while definitely being very "into modern culture" so to speak, it doesn't feel dated to any degree (see PPG 2016) or that it's just trying to complain about some issue the writers don't like (see Gumball.) It feels like it uses the 2010s as part of the setting, rather than as a way to attempt attaching itself to an audience. *'Craig of the Creek' - I have not seen Craig of the Creek. I think if I saw Craig of the Creek, I'd really really like it. The couple clips I've watched are really good. But I can't judge a show based on like, two clips that'd total to like, 45 seconds at best! I'd need to see at least a handful of 11-minute episodes. But as a whole? I'd love to check it out sometime. I'm sure I'd love it. *'O.K. K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!' - Is that how you spell it? I also haven't seen this one. I've also seen a couple clips of this one, but as a whole there's nothing I've seen that makes me say, "yeah, I should probably check this out!" Maybe I'll check it out sometime, and maybe it'll jump out to me, but heck, I don't know. There's just nothing that's really grabbing me right now to get me to watch it. *'Powerpuff Girls (2016)' - I've seen a little more of this show than the previous two. That is not saying very much. I've mostly seen this show from the outside, because BJ is a brave soul and has been watching every episode. So I at least know about this show from an outside perspective. What I have seen of it feels so... lifeless. You can tell this show was written as an attempt to hock merchandise above all else. Contrast with Teen Titans GO!, I also don't like that show, but at the very least, it seems like it understands that it's doing its own thing, and while I'm not sure if I like the thing it's doing, it at least has some sort of life. PPG16 is just an attempt to sell something from the past to a new audience by trying to make it "trendier" while also feeling extremely far removed from any conceivable audience. I do not want to watch more PPG16. *'Clarence' - This show exists. It's fine. I've seen a couple episodes and all of them are fine. Nothing about this show really jumps out to me, but at the same time, I don't really explicitly hate anything. Maybe I'd like it more if I rewatched it, but there's not much compelling me to rewatch it. The art style, characters, and writing all held such an "it's alright" point in me that ultimately it's tough for me to really fall in love with the show. Remembering a couple episodes, I like the ideas, but there's hardly anything in those episodes that really stuck out to me. *'Teen Titans GO!' - Unlike PPG16, I can understand what TTG is doing. It's doing its own thing, and it's not like it's some desperate attempt to hock merchandise or revive a dead series. But the thing it's doing? Ehhh.... The whole show just feels kinda... "stupid," you know? And not really in a good way. It feels stupid in a "it doesn't really matter, kids will watch anything!" sort of way, and I really can't get behind that. Not to mention the episodes where they try to deflect critics, the sort of lazy puppet animation, and the juvenile and unlikable characters, there's not really much about this show that I really can enjoy. Maybe I could give it another shot, it wouldn't be hard to catch it because it eats about 90% of the schedule 90% of the time, but nothing makes me want to. I'm not gonna talk about it too much, though. Mostly because I understand it still has its audience, and honestly, I'm glad there are people that like this show. I don't like seeing people feel unhappy because of a piece of media. Unfortunately, I'm just not one of the people that likes it much. Brian's Review Ben 10- MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!! THIS SHOW IS AWESOME! A WATCH THAT TURN YOU INTO ALIEN! Chowder-A funny show that have funny jokes on it. (Of course XD) Adventure Time-This show is epicly awesome! I don't know what to say lol Tornadospeed Current shows *'Unikitty!': Literally flawless. one yillion gajillion/10 *'Apple & Onion': It's a very sweet and charming series, I love it a lot. 9/10 *'OK K.O.!': A high quality series, very vibrant and enjoyable. 9/10 *'Mighty Magiswords': Cool and good. 7/10 *'Powerpuff Girls (2016)': Never watched it, never will. ?/10 *'We Bare Bears': I'm love it it's so heartwarming and fun and Also I will stan Ice Bear til the end of time. 10/10 *'Clarence': Insert praise here 9/10 *'Steven Universe': I've actually never seen it, and I don't really plan to. ?/10 *'The Amazing World of Gumball': A high quality classic with great style and humor. 8/10 *'Adventure Time': hhhhh I don't like it 2/10 Former shows *'Uncle Grandpa': I personally enjoy its style of wacky humor. 7/10 *'Regular Show': One of my all-time favorites. I'm glad it lasted as long as it did. 10/10 *'Chowder': Another favorite of mine. Vibrant and wacky. 9/10 *'Flapjack': Let's be real, it's basically dark Chowder. 5/10 *'My Gym Partner's a Monkey': This show pisses me the fuck off but I'm gonna refrain from writing a whole essay about it (for now). 1/10 *'Camp Lazlo': I know it's a funny meme, but I genuinely love this show a lot. I love everything about it. 9/10 Last updated 22 March 2018 Faves3000 Re-view Ben 10 Omniverse - SERIOUSLY THIS THE THIRD SPIN-OFF JUST DIE YOU OVERBLOWN PEICE OF CRAP Adventure Time - One of the best things ever. The Amazing World Of Gumball - It's a grab bag. Some episodes I like, some episodes I don't. Regular Show - It be so cray-cray. It's also why I love it! MAD - Oh god this show realy went uphill since my last review. I find it hilarious and the crossovers like nothing else. Incredible Crew - Eh. It's stupid, generally. Another useless skit show. Johnny Test - A crappy flash show about a spoiled brat who takes advantage of his scientist sister. How about no. Teen Titans Go! - This is actually a hilarious show. But it can be stupid sometimes. I like it! The Looney Tunes Show - A less-silly version of the original shorts, but still likeable nonetheless. Annoying Orange - More tolerable than I thought. Cartoon Planet - I love it mostly, but there are a few shows that shouldn't be on there. Other than that, I like it. Tpffan's Review MAD: Awesome! Regular Show: Awesome! Adventure Time: Awesome! Gumball: Awesome! Pokemon: I'm not really an anime person. Plus, I think this show isn't that great. Problem Solverz: More like the Problematic Seizures! Must I really explain...? Gray Pea Shooter Mad: '''Pretty epic. ﻿10/10 Crap. Waste of my time 4/10 '''Pokemon: Was ok. Got worst as it went on. 8/10 to 5/10 Chowder: 'Good. 8/10 '''FlapJack: '''Meh... its ok but annoying sometimes. 6/10 Redsox1099's Review ﻿'MAD:'Kinda gross at times, but great! '''Chowder:'ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS THIS CHANNEL HAS EVER HAD!!! 'Adventure Time:'Not the best show out there, but it is pretty great! 'Ben 10:'The fist series was great, while the rest was 50/50. 'Gumball:'Two words. '''EP-IC. Regular Show:'''Kinda disturbing, but still: '''EP-IC. Pokemon:'Meh. '''Flapjack:'Great, but kinda anoying, frightning and disurbing. 'Problem Solverz:'This show actually exists? '''DINKLBERG!!!! I HAVE SO MANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT THIS SHOW I DON'T WANT TO START!!!! AwesomeCartoonFan01's Review Gumball: Two words: Awe-some. Flapjack: Umm....OK, I guess 5/10 Regular Show: '''Same as Gumball '''MAD: It's okie, but they started making fun of the things I like 8/10 Chowder: Liked it. 6/10 Problem Solverz: Worst. Show. EVER. '''-9001/10 '''Pokemon: Meh. Adventure Time: '''Same as Gumbal & Regular Show. '''Ben 10: '''Not a big fan 2/10 '''Johnny Test: After they changed Dukey & Mary's voice, I don't watch it as much. 2/10 Robotomy: It was really good, but kinda weird. But either way, I want it back! 10/10 Teen Titans:'' ''Pretty good. 9/10 Secret Mountain Fort Awesome:' '''Bad as Problem Solverz, BUT WORSE! -10000000000/10 Thatanimeguy's Review '''Adventure Time:' 1 word: (In high pitched harmony) EPIK! Regular Show: '''Kinda like Invader Zim, but alot more crazy and alot less disturbing. Thumbs Up (But makes me wonder if kids realy iterested in this show. It's more for pre-teens and teens). '''Johnny Test: '''Realy good show at first, but the plot and animation started to slowly degrade overtime (We'll it made in canada, what do expect, an annoying voice pop teen sensation. Don't awnser that). '''Amazing World of Gumball: Like in the title, it's "Amazing". Nuff said. Mad: '''Funniest. Show. On. The. Planet. It can make a 60 year old die of laughter (I miss you grandpa *Sob*). Pokemon: Still kinda interesting. It's anime (You know I love anime). '''Ben 10: Ok. The aliens are getting way to powerfull for this show to be fair anymore. The Problem Solverz: '''Where do I begin ? :( (I'll make a page about it later) But the 1# thing I hate about this show: It just makes no God d**n sense (sorry Lord). '''Robotomy: '''Quality Entertainment. It's Super Jail for kids (It's made by the same production, so don't get on my case about that 1) ! I wish I can find out if there still ,aking episodes, because it's not on Mondays Anymore (If it got canceled, shame on you Cartoon Network!) '''Sidekick: '''Actualy, good. Made by the same people who made TD and 6teen, so didn't expect any less. '''Almost Naked Animals: Blah. And there this show that just premired today, but I didn't watch it and the name is to long to remember, so yeah. NermalTheBunny's Review Chowder: It was okay I guess, Flapjack: Same above. That too! Ben 10: The 2017 series works good, still better than the Powerpuff Girls (2016) Pokemon: Great, I love anime. But, it went broke for Disney XD for Pokemon Sun & Moon and also used for some fandom favourites on DeviantArt as well. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: I think it was kinda good back when I was a kid. Johnny Test: Love it! Watched all the time! Turning Mecard: Love it, best anime I've ever watched in my lifetime! I think I'll make a Japanese dub after this! Adventure Time: Only if I've watched it on Teletoon, I guess. Regular Show: I like Regular Show because it's a good show, not great screw my old life! MAD: Really sucks, a lot. The Amazing World of Gumball: I use to like this show, but I've only watched the Season 1 and 2 episodes, so that'll be it for now. The Looney Tunes Show: I really don't like it, I think it kinda sucks. Sidekick: It's good, but still working on their voice cast to copy to my shows. Almost Naked Animals: Not too naked to watch, I think I kind of liked it! A+ Scardey Squirrel: I like it. The Problem Solverz: AAHH, YEAH!!! Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: It's not too gross to watch this. Robotomy: Meh! Level Up: Not stupid, the movie is better. Teen Titans GO!: Oh yeah, that show is totally epic! Some new shows I liked a lot so far. *Steven Universe *Clarence *Butty with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Supernoobs *OK K.O., Let's be Heroes *Rick and Morty *Mighty Magiswords *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *Inspector Gadget (2015) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *We Bare Bears TheWindows2000Guy/Numbuh400 Ben 10: Never really watched it becouse I was never really interested. ?/10 Gumball: Good. The first 2 episodes were the best. 5/10 Johnny Test: My review of Johnny Test 1/10 Problem Solverz: More like Problem Makerz. 0/10 MAD: Why do they have to keep making fun of everything? 1/10 WhatIAm's Review TAWoG: Like Regular Show, but BETTER! 1000/10 Chowder: Meh. 3/10 Adventure Time: WOWIE!!! 9/10 Regular Show: LOL! SO GOOD!! 100/10 MrJoshbumstead's Review The Looney Tunes Show- Very funny. The best there is. Regular Show- This show is very funny too. MAD- This show is very funny but sometimes a little wierd Adventure Time- This has some good moments Gumballl- Just plain wierd Banjosnape's Review Adventure Time- Really funny show with cute cast! funny + cute= A+! The Amazing World of Gumball- One of my favorite shows, my friend, trey, LOVES it. Sure, its weird, but inst all Cartoon Network shows? A+ Reagular Show- The first 2 seasons were great, like Chowder. But( And im sorry o say his) About the time it got to its third season, i started to go downhill. Still, Terror Tales of The Park and Weekend at Benson's were still great episodes. B+ Mad: Funny show, but it somtimes parodys things i REALLY like.B+ Sercret Mountain Fort Awesome: WORST. SHOW. EVER. F-------------------------------------------- Total Drama- Really good show, there should be more compietive shows on Cartoon Network. A+ Problem Solverz: One Word: HORRIBLE! F------------------------------------- The Looney Toons Show- This show is AWESOME! Still, i wish they would show Pentunia Pig soon:( A- Almost Naked Animals- Whenever a show airs episodes in the middle of the day, you KNOW its pretty bad F+ Moon snail's review Oh boy... *Cracks knuckles and rubs palms together* Let's get down to business. *Pokémon: I only really watched the Sinnoh season, but I liked it. Don't remember a lot from it, but I did like the season, really liked the movies (Especially the Darkrai one), and loved the battles. But I only watched it before I got into the games, so maybe I should try it again some other time with my new knowledge. May like it more or less than I did last time. 7/10. *Regular Show: I was actively avoiding the show due to it being in the same era as... that show... but seeing clips of it now makes me realize it might actually be... good? I dunno. I'll update this when I actually watch it. ??/10 *Ben 10: I loved the show as a kid. Can't really state my opinion on it now, since that was a while ago, but I still love the alien designs. 8/10. *Chowder: Season 1? Easy 10/10. Love the characters, loved the cooking theme, and especially loved all of the 4th wall breaks. But... Season 2 was, in my eyes, just not good at all. It seemed to push the cooking theme, pardon the pun, to the back burner. And it relied a lot more on grossout shock humor as well. For the love of all things holy, Chowder pulls out a giant line of pocket lint so that Mung Daal could look at the clock monster inside his belly button in the second damn episode! Never even bothered with the third season, so you tell me if it's better. 10/10 for Season 1, 2/10 for Season 2. *Flapjack: God... This show might have the ugliest artstyle of any cartoon I've ever seen. The main three characters look fine, but everyone else? ...Eugh. The themes shown don't make it anymore comforting. An entire episode based around the black plague, anyone? And need I even mention that cat? Plus, the entire show's plot being about adventure and getting to an island made entirely of sweets makes it eerily similar to... that show. Ugh, just... Don't like it. Don't like it one bit. 1/10. *Steven Universe: Look, I can appreciate the concept, and what the show's done for television's social climate, but... I can't get into it at all. Sorry. I dunno what it is, but something just makes me disinterested. Probably the artstyle. I can at least say it's an improvement over......... that show, but I don't feel justified in giving it a rating. ?/10. *OK KO: Just like SU, I love the concept, but can't get into the show. The artstyle and the design of most of the female characters puts me off. At the very least, I liked the Sonic Crossover episode, and will always love Professor Venomous, so at least there's that. 6/10 *Teen Titans Go: Guys. It's not that bad. Good Lord. 3/10. *Powerpuff Girls (2016): Guys. It's not th- Actually, no! It is that bad! Artstyle is about as ugly as......,.................. that show, it's obnoxious, and any show with that transphobic Unicorn episode and that damn TWERKING episode (Yes, the 5 year old main characters TWERKING.) is no good show. I tried to warn y'all in 2014, but you didn't listen. 1/10 *Foster's Home: Honestly, I really loved that show! It just hits all the right marks for me. The characters, concept, artstyle, humor, stories, hit all the marks for me. I'd totally vouch for a revival or reboot. This was great stuff. 10/10. And that's about it. Honestly, as a kid, I always preferred CN to Nick, but now? I think I had better memories with the best of Nick over the best of CN. Definitely prefer Nick nowadays. ...what? I missed something? Nah, don't be silly! I covered all the shows I watched. ...No. Really, no. I'm done here. I have literally nothing to cover, trust me. ...Look, you know that I don't watch modern cartoons. I haven't watched a quarter of CN's new stuff. Just get off my back. ...Like I said... ... ...*Sigh* Is it really coming to this? ...Fine. I've put this off for far too long. If I ever want to be rid of this curse, this is what I must do. It's not getting any better. This is it. ...I don't think I'm ready, but if not now, not ever. ... Here we go. *Adventure Time: ...This show... This damned show... Oh ho ho ho, do I DESPISE this show. Where to begin? Well, first, the visuals. God, you could do better in MS Paint. There's almost no shading, for one. While no shading can sometimes be forgiven with enough stylizing, Adventure Time does none of that. The lineart has no depth to it, the characters move around like Play-Doh machines with how few joints they have, and it feels like they got scientists to find exactly the least interesting color codes to use for each respective color. The faces are terrible, too. The eyes look like either holes or 8-balls. Their teeth make it seem like their skills are deformed with how separated the teeth is. The plot and worldbuilding? Also a complete joke. All of the characters, B.M.O. possibly excluded, are all uninteresting, bland and unlikeable. The story also tries to be serious, but with the bad art and twisted character designs, it's impossible to take seriously. Plus, the plot is completely convoluted, and big plotlines are started just to be discarded a few episodes later. The humor? It falls flat on a sheet of hot spikes every time. I never laughed, and all of the jokes feel like afterthoughts that try too hard. Lastly, Lemongrab. Holy SHIT, Lemongrab. I could possibly write a 5 page essay solely about how much I hate him. Worst fictional character ever, and I will not accept arguments. The fact that this was considered "revolutionary" at the time, and many shows tried to parrot its success is probably why I dislike modern cartoons. Adventure Time is, without question, my least favorite show of all time, and even seeing references to it rustles my jimmies alone. 0/10 Okay, now I'm done. Hopefully, this is the last time I ever have to write about Adventure Time ever again. HomestarSB9's review *Adventure Time: Great show. 9/10 *Regular Show: Great, but there is to much of a razamataz going on. 7.5/10. *MAD: Hideous, It parodys good things and bad things. -10/10 *Garfield: You made a symbol of my childhood look like a CGI blob. 0/10 *Scooby Doo: There needs to be no more Scooby Doo shows, atleast there's no Scrappy. 3/10 *Problem Solverz: More like Sezurie Alley. -10/10 *Tom and Jerry: Great reboot! 10/10 *Sercet Mountian Fort Awful: Just disucting. 0/10 *Looney Tunes: Not the best reboot. 8/10 *Johnny Test: It depends. Kids WB: Good for kids! CN: Naw!! Kids WB: 9.5/10. CN: 2/10. *Pokemon: Action. Alot. 10/10. *Level Up: Terrible, It's sad to see live action on a cartoon channel. 0/10. MY LIFE FOR AUIR.... (VManJustice) *Pokemon - Love IT!!!!!!!!! (55/100) *TAWoG - NOT COOL GIVE IT -9000 (-9000/100) *MAD - Like BAD IDEA!!!!! (85/100) *Adventure time - REALLY GOOD CREATIVE THOUGHTS!!!! (81/100) *Johnny Test - Little Too Much Action.... (63/100) *Scooby Doo - A Little Too Much Horror (43/100) *Problem Solverz - DID NOT SEEN IT (12/100) Rocko Shellbachs review *Adventure Time: Pretty Dang Good 8.9/10 *Regular Show: Best Show on the Network 10/10 *Gumball: Havent seen much of but its ok 7/10 *Looney Tunes Show: Ok but the classic shorts were better 6/10 *Pokemon: Never Watched it *Level Up: Why was this even on CN 2/10 *Problem Solverz: Terrible just Terrible -100/10 *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: Just One step above Problem Solverz but not much 1/10 *Almost Naked Animals: So wrong on many levels 1/10 *Scooby Doo: Never Watched It UMG SEE THE TEMPLATE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE PAGE BEFORE READING TO PREVENT BUTTHURTNESS. *Johnny Test - My brother watches it so I do too. I personally like it, I think it has decent characters and great plots, although some episodes can get a little to a really repetitive. The humor isn't the best but doesn't desperately try hard like SpongeBob. Maybe it's because I'm a little more mature than the show? Either way, it's not the best but not nearly the worst. Wouldn't care at all if I were cancelled. 7.5/10 *Everything else - Never watched. Lulz (Current CN) *Gumball - Awesome, weird and EXCELLENT! 100% (20/20) *AT - Same as Gumball, but I never watch it much, so 90% (10/20) *RS - Never watch it much, but it's still cool as sh*t. 98% (18/20) Not in the whole CN Asia #Problem Solverz Makerz - AWFUL ANIMATION! NOTHING'S ENTERTAINING ON IT!!!! #Secret Mountain Fort Awesomeful - The cast and crew must be stupid. The titles are stupid, the colors look dizzy, the titles of the episodes look gross/awful, BLEGH!!!!! TheEdyShow *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake: A+ *The Amazing World of Gumball: A+ *Ben 10: Omniverse: A+ *Green Lantern: The Animated Series: A+ *Level Up: F- *Regular Show: A+ *MAD: F- *Incredible Crew: F- *Young Justice: A+ Generator Rex: A+ *Sym-Bionic Titan: A+ *Grojband: A+ *Johnny Test: A+ *Robotomy: F- *Annoying Orange: A+ *The Looney Tunes Show: A+ *Pokemon: A+ J2011 Adventure Time: Got too confusing. I don't watch it. Regular Show: OK last few seasons. 8/10 Steven Universe: I don't watch it anymore. Gumball: It's funny but sad it's ending soon. 9/10 Teen Titans Go!: I have to admit, I unfairly rated this show. I wanted it to be like the original, but now I realize at heart, the show wants to be it's own interpretation of the Teen Titans, not the Teen Titans 2003, but it's still overplayed. 7/10 Ben 10: It's the same story as TTG, a show that wants to be a reinterpretation, but is pigeonholed by butt hurt fanboys into criticism for not being like the original. 6/10. Uncle Grandpa: Average, but screwed by the network. Really badly. 7/10 Clarence: Same as Uncle Grandpa. Except the network wants this show to die even more in my opinion. Mighty Magiswords: Average, but the flash animation is mediocre at best. Also too fast paced and in your face. 5/10 We Bare Bears: I don't watch much of it. But OK. 6/10 OK K.O: Really good show, has a lot of potential with a good storyline and well done execution. 10/10 PPG: Same for TTG and Ben 10, but I can't really defend this show because it's bad, plain and simple. Only very few good episodes. 3/10. Curiousgorge66 Adventure Time: Got boring after two seasons. 6/10. Regular Show: The series finished with an epic finale, so 7/10. Clarence: OK... 8/10. Steven Universe: I'll think about it. 9/10. Uncle Grandpa: Got boring after its first season, but then managed to partially redeem itself after season two. 4/10 overall. Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: Boring. 0/10. Teen Titans Go: At least they made an animated comedy revolving around superheroes... but after season three, they ruined it. First three seasons get a score of 7/10, while the fourth is 2/10. Adult Swim: A rating for them? No thank you. Toonami: Old Toonami ranks 6/10. The Adult Swim revival ranks 6/10 at most. Sonic Boom: Why did Cartoon Network ruin the Sonic the Hedgehog series? 3/10. Boomerang: Oh, wait, Boomerang is Cartoon Network's sister channel. But still, 7/10. Dexter's Laboratory: For the original, 10/10. The revival is 9/10. We Bare Bears: 5/10. The Powerpuff Girls reboot: Same as the original Powerpuffs. Mighty Magiswords: Looks cool, but I haven't watched it enough to score it yet. The Problem Solverz: 6/10 at most. The plots are somewhat understandable, but then came the redesigns for season 2... Fizzyegg Adventure Time: YAY!!! OH YEAH!!!!! 10/10 Regular Show: 10/10 Can't Beat It LEGO Ninjago: 10/10 YEAH!!! SO DA BEST Star Wars Clone Wars: OK 9/10 Teen Titans: Meh 7/10 Ben 10: 0/10 Uncle Grandpa: Bbbbbboooooorrrriiiiiiinnnng 1/10 Mr Pookie OK guys exam time. Let's grade our CN TV tests. Adventure Time: A+ (season 1 - 2), B+ (season 3-4), B- (season 5-6) Regular Show: A+ (season 1-2), B (season 3-6) The Amazing World of Gumball: A+ Steven Universe: A+ Uncle Grandpa: B Teen Titans Go!: A (season 1), B- (season 2) Clarence: A+ We Bare Bears: A+ Ben 10: F- Chowder: A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ JedidiahCudby Adventure Time: That's was really very excellent. 9/10 Regular Show: Rock n roll, baby! 10/10 The Amazing World of Gumball: Weird, huh. 8/10 Uncle Grandpa: Taste the rainbow. 9/10 Steven Universe: Life so entertainment. 7/10 Teen Titans GO!: What the hell. 3/10 Johnny Test: WHAT! OH MY GOD!? I CAN BELIEVE IT!? 0/10 ZeedMillenniummon89 Teen Titans Go!: Not really good but it's overhated Steven Universe: Sucks OK K.O.!: Sucks Adventure Time: Don't care for it Regular Show: Good The Amazing World of Gumball: Don't care for it We Bare Bears: Sucks Ninjago: Awesome! Nexo Knights: Awesome! Mixels: Awesome! Ben 10: All of them are good Clarence: Okay Villainous: Good Supernoobs: Good Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015): Awesome! Sonic Boom: Sucks Madi Shinx To tell the truth, I never saw CN until the 2010's... because me and my sister weren't allowed to watch it. I prefer Nick over CN anyway. *Old Powerpuff Girls: 7/10 *New Powerpuff Girls: 2/10 (Someone tell the writer of Painbow that Blossom and Bubbles are too young to be twerking.) *Gumball: I remember findng it good. *Adventure Time: I remember findng it good. *Teen Titans Go!: Don't hate it as much anymore. It's supposed to be a satire parody for cod's sake! *Ben 10 (2005): 8/10 (i have memories of me watching it on Boomerang.) *Regular Show: I mostly forgot all about it. *Krypto the Superdog: It was good, for all I can remember. (Same as Ben 10) Halogen i heavily prefer nickelodeon to cartoon network, for the record. stan the casagrandes and school of rock!! *TAWOG: great, reminds me of my childhood. gumball was one of my first favorite characters in anything ever and he has a special place in my heart. *supernoobs: itsssssss.... alright? i guess? idk i haven't watched it in so long. i've grown out of it *villainous: *vietnam war flashbacks* *ok ko: *vietnam war flashbacks* *grojband: *vietnam war flashbacks* *regular show: i remember really liking this show! it was one of my childhood favorites. stan mordecai *mighty majiswords: annoying. *ttg: my opinion on this show is classified because i don't want my virtual internet dick getting chopped off *steven universe: fuck everyone else but spinel she can stay *johnny test: whip crack Bunniculafan2016 Like my Nickelodeon review, I will only go over animated programs. * Pokémon - Back then, it was a good show. The plots made sense, and the characters are likeable. But as time went on, it went downhill. I only really liked the Kalos seasons. When it went to Disney XD, it started to go downhill. Overall, meh. Older seasons: 8/10. Newer seasons (Excluding Kalos) 5/10. * Teen Titans GO! '''- This show, in my opinion, is bad. The writing was bad, and the fourth wall breaking didn't make any sense. There's also toilet humor, the thing the original Teen titans clearly lacked. '''4/10. * Mighty Magiswords: I used to watch it. But I didn't anymore. It was funny, and the animation is good. The humor isn't the best. 7/10. Reece2o19 Let's rank some CN TV shows. Adventure Time: 2/10 (season 1 - 2), Sucks 4/10 (season 3-4), Better than seasons 1 and 2 6/10 (season 5-6), Better than earlier seasons Regular Show: 5/10 (season 1-2), Decent 9/10 (season 3-6) Better than seasons 1 and 2 The Amazing World of Gumball: 8/10 Very funny Steven Universe: 4/10 Awful Uncle Grandpa: 3/10 Very Bad Teen Titans Go!: 7/10 (season 1), Rocks 5/10 (season 2-Present) Decent Clarence: 6/10 Decent We Bare Bears: 5/10 Decent Ben 10: 1/10 Completely sucks Ninjago: 10000000000/10 The best show ever PizzaPizzaYumYum * Ben 10 - 7/10 * Old Powerpuff Girls - 8/10 * New Powerpuff Girls 3/10 * We Bare Bears - 7/10 * Ninjago (Season 1 - 7) - 9/10 * Ninjago (Season 8 - Onwards) - 6/10 * Teen Titans Go! - 2/10 Mozart999 Back when I had cable the only things I watched here were old cartoons or Pokémon anime but we stopped paying for cable in 2014 Travjt * Ben 10 (new version) - awesome thumbs up! * Summer Camp Island - decent, but still a pretty good show. * The Amazing World of Gumball - as the title says, amazing! * Ninjago - i take a liking to this show. * We Bare Bears - yes, yes and yes! Cool show! * Victor and Valentino - don’t watch much of it these days but it is good. * Apple and Onion - horribly funny Teen Titans GO! - *uncontrollable laughter* Category:Random Works! Category:Cartoons Category:Reviews Category:MAD Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Gum Category:Pokemon Category:Ben 10 Category:Star Wars Category:Dinkleberg... Category:Chowder Category:Channels Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Teen Titans Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Johnny Bravo Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends